The Gathering
by ninetailsgirl94
Summary: What happens when Luce, Lal, Mammon, and Lussuria plot a night in Kokuyo Land for a Friday night with Ten deadly rules. Enjoy Pairings will be mentioned in the story. Bad summary we blame lack of sleep. Story with my sis! Please be nice and NO FLAMING! If you don't like it. Don't read. Arcobaleno are adults. 1 Vongola family will be in it!
1. Prologue

**Ninetailsgirl94: Ciaossu everyone, it's me ninetailsgirl94 here to apologize for not updating ANY stories. The reason for that being school (which I'm now free of!) and not feeling like the Pokemon mood anymore T_T,**

**Samantha_Riccio: We're currently very sleep deprived and hyped up on coffee and soda and of course both of us are addicted to Katekyo Hitman Reborn so our minds combined have created something that we hope you like.**

**Oh, and we sadly don't own anything in this…**

**Ninetailsgirl94: So please enjoy our random story which I hope will end up making sense. This is an attempt at the AU.**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Luce hummed as she sat in her office creating invitations for all of her friends, a huge smile played on her face. She paused as she thought of what to put next.

She along with Mammon, Lal, and Lussuria had come up with a list that they hopped people would obey, if anything Mammon would fine them if they didn't.

"Rules," Luce called.

Mammon took the list from Lal as she read off the first five rules. Lal took the paper back and read the other five rules. Luce smiled giggled as she edited a few things. Until the final draft was ready, Lal, Mammon, Lussuria stood from their seats and walked over to the desk and read over her shoulder. Smirks on their faces as Luce hit print, thirty-five invites.

"Now girls… plus Lussuria, we start folding!" Luce exclaimed with a smile. She took a deep breath. "SKULL," She shouted, Skull was in the room in a heartbeat.

Luce handed the man the papers, he asked what they were for but Luce told him it wasn't important at the moment, and all he needed to do was fold the papers she would take care of the rest. Skull did as he was ordered by his boss. Not wasting any time in fear she would kill him.

It only lasted thirty minutes. Lussuria took care of placing the papers in the envelopes that already had the addresses of each person they would be sent out to.

"Lufufufufu" Luce laughed as she had sent thirty-five hawks to take the letters to said people. Mammon blinked at her boss.

"You know… Lussuria and I could have taken the letters to the Varia."

'Lufufufu,"

"That laugh is terrible, think of a better one."

"Lufufufu," Lal shook her head.

Luce frowned as she walked to her room, saying she was tired after typing. The girls, Plus Lussuria shrugged as they returned home.

* * *

Reborn

At the Sawada house hold the strongest Hitman alive sat on the porch as he looked at the night sky. He frowned when a hawk flew over his head; it dropped the letter from Luce then flew away. He opened the letter and scanned over it.

_Dear Friends,_

_I am forcing… I mean inviting you all to a sleep over that will be held at Kokuyo Land. (Mukuro Rokudo you stupid illusionist you don't get a flipping saying in it… P.S. you Douche bag this is Mammon, I want my money hoe!) _

_It will be held Friday right after school, if you are not there by 8:00 P.M. On the dot Lal will personally hunt you son of a bitches down, and skin you alive. You must bring sweets! Mandatory if you don't Lussuria gets your asses. _

_There will be rules that EVERYONE must follow or you will die. _

_Rule 1: Guy's aren't allowed to have contact with the women unless they are willing to pay Mammon's fee._

_Rule 2: if anyone wants to leave they must pay Mammon's fee._

_Rule 3: Mention Taboo's and your ass is Voldermort's (provided by Mammon's Illusions, remember if it's not by Mammon's its crap)._

_Rule 4: No one, (not even Hibari OR Mukuro) is allowed to touch sweet innocent Chrome (If you touch Chrome I'll kill you bitches, P.S. still Mammon)._

_Rule 5: Look at any of the girls inappropriately, and Lal will slap you all to death. _

_Rule 6: Anyone tells the Fangirls/boys where we are, and you will be fed to the Sharks. (Squalo: Squeals!)_

_Rule 7: If you are not out of Kokuyo Land by Midnight (That's not of the day of the 'gathering' [because the men are all scared to call it a sleep over]) you will be attacked by Mutant Pineapples (provided by Fran)._

_Rule 8: Anyone who touches Bel's crown (Besides Mammon) will be executed._

_Rule 9: Anyone touches Squalo's sword will be shark food. (Squalo: Squeals… again)._

_And the main… and IMPORTANT RULE THAT EVERYONE MUST FOLLOW OR THEY WILL REGRET IT Rule 10 bitches: Say anything mean to any of the girls and you will be sent to Lussuria's "chambers" (Lussuria: Rape Face)._

_Hope to see you all Friday. Love_

_Luce, Lal Mirch, Mammon Esper and Lussuria, (Lussuria: Winks)._

Reborn's face had gone pale as he read. "Good lord we are all going to die."

"Said something Reborn?" Tsuna asked. Reborn looked at Tsuna and told him to move to Canada, dye his hair, change his name, and never look back. Tsuna was confused, until a hawk attacked him leaving the letter and left. (With his wallet for Mammon, of course,).

Tsuna read his letter, now completely understand why Reborn told him to do all that, but it was too late. He had read the letter; the girls (plus Lussuria) knew he read it.

The other members of the house hold got the same letter, even Mama, but her letter was so sweet and innocent. Reborn cursed the day they found the first Sky Arcobaleno after the curse was broken.

* * *

Kokuyo Land

Mukuro and his gang each read the letters they had just received from Luce. He read the letter out loud to everyone since their letters were all the same. "Well that seems like a wonderful plan."

"Mukuro-San…" Ken started, Chikusa stopped the boy. Saying he would realize in three…two…one…

"WAIT WHAT ABOUT KOKUYO LAND?" Mukuro re-read the letter about five times before he cursed "DAMN YOU VIPER!"

* * *

Varia

Mammon and Lussuria walked into the Varia mansion, tired looks on their faces as they passed by the living room. _Everyone_ and they mean _everyone_ was there reading the letters. When they caught sight of the Mist and sun, they were ready to make a beeline for their rooms. Until Squalo hugged Mammon,

"PERFECT ALOE HAS BEEN WAITING FOR A GOOD SNACK!" The silver haired female shark squealed swinging the younger girl around. Mammon glanced at the others members. Xanxus held a…smirk? While Bel's cherisher cat grin was on his face as he took Mammon from Squalo. A knife was to the Arcobaleno's neck.

"What's this about you being able to touch the Princes crown?" Mammon only smirked as she took Bel's crown off his head, removed her hood and placed the Princes crown on her head. He wouldn't deny, it made her look even more like a Princess.

Perfect for a Prince like himself, with one swift movement Mammon was lifted into the Princes; arms, (bride style) and the two were gone in the blink of an eye.

"VOI DON'T RAPE MAMMON DAMNIT!"

"IT'S NOT RAPE IF I YELL SURPRISE AND SHE LIKES IT!" Be replied.

Xanxus' held a grin as he placed his hands on the swordswomen's shoulder, she let out a yelp as she was dragged to the Kings chambers.

"Damn that bitch; always getting the boss to herself." Levi started to talk with Lussuria who just ignored the lighting Guardian to return to his room. Levi needless to say cried himself to sleep that night, much like every other night.

* * *

Gokudera and everyone else

Yamamoto laughed while Gokudera only mumbled his annoyance. The others who had received their letters felt excitement as they waited for Friday to come around.

* * *

**Ninetails94: HAHAHA that was fun :D this is the first time I'm writing a story with my baby sister :D All the other times she edited my stories XD, well anyways, we just wanted to say, to what little Leviathan fans are out there who read this. We for some reason aren't Levi fans, maybe because he's in love with Xanxus.**

**Yes, we made Squalo a girl because there needs to be more women in Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Anyways, please R&R telling us what you think. Keep in mind, it's 2:39 P.M. Here and we haven't had sleep all night. **

**Also we are allowing you to pick. Should Fran be 9 or 19! We want to see what you guys think! Peace, Love, Tranquilly, and guns. (Don't forget the cotton Candy~). **


	2. Chapter 1

**Samantha Riccio: Alright, this is chapter one! And may I add that we have yet to get sleep so we really do apologize for anything that seems a little bit too crazy. We're rotating chapters; I write one and then she writes one. It works out nicely since we live in the same house and share the same room and practically the same brain.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn…sadly.**

* * *

**Friday Morning**

"Jyuudaime, are you going to that…gathering…tonight?" Gokudera asked loudly.

"I don't think we have a choice." Tsuna laughed nervously. He just hoped that none of the kids or his mother got hurt.

"I think it will be fun!" Yamamoto laughed in a loud manor that everyone seemed to be used to by now. "We don't often hang out like this, do we?" He asked, slinging his arms over his two friends' shoulders.

"I got an invitation also! Big brother and I are so excited!" Kyoko said smiling cutely as she, Chrome, and Hana walked over to the group of boys.

"I'm surprised that Mukuro-sama agreed to something like this. I never saw him as a type of person to host…'gatherings'…" Tsuna said, uncomfortable saying the word 'sleepover'

Chrome and Kyoko giggled. "I don't see why you guys can't say the word sleepover." They giggled.

"We're men; we don't have sleepovers!" Gokudera exclaimed, puffing up his chest to make him look manly.

"Yes you do. You two spent the night at Boss's last week." Chrome said innocently, crushing their spirits.

"Chrome, you of all people just crushed what little pride we had left…"Tsuna said, sweat-dropping majorly and looking at his Female Mist Guardian with a blank face.

"I'm sorry Boss…"Chrome said before the teacher came and told them to take their seats.

* * *

**Later That Night**

"I can't believe we're actually doing this." Xanxus spat as they approached the old amusement park with the things that they would need for the night and a couple of weapons just in case.

"Ushishishi, At least stupid Levi isn't here." Bel said, smiling smugly. The stupid puppy had been forced to go on a "mission" for the next month which meant he could not go to the sleep- I mean gathering.

"He would have taken away all the "fun" we have planned." Mammon said a sly smile on her face that no one liked. Bel wondered if Mammon was the one who had sent Levi on the mission instead of Captain Squalo or boss.

"I don't like the tone of her voice." Lambo said as the other's approached.

"Oh don't worry dearies, nothing too bad will happen!" Lussuria said a twinkle in his eye.

"I can't wait to see what you have planned." Squalo said, she had tried to get it out of Mammon earlier, along with Bel; who had his own ways of trying to get things out of Mammon, but she wouldn't tell either of them anything.

Everyone who had to do with the invitations was forced into swearing not to say anything about that night to a soul.

"Not like anyone is going to get seriously maimed." Lal Mirch laughed as she came up with Colonnello, Haru, Kyoko, and Ryohei.

"Seriously maimed, Lal did you not read the rules? THEY'RE GOING TO MAKE US SHARK FOOD!" Tsuna yelled…and then he remembered that Lal helped make the rules…shit…

He not only had Squalo glaring at him, but Lal, Mammon, and Lussuria! He would be dead before the night was over, he was sure of it.

"I know the rules very well Tsuna, and remember; you aren't allowed to say anything mean to the women." Lal said; getting in Tsuna's bubble and giving him the scariest look she could muster up.

"So, where are we all staying?" Ryohei asked, trying his very best to be a good boy and not scream TO THE EXTREME! Since he would drop the cake that Kyoko and Haru had made.

"After a certain time all the men will be forced to the top floor while us woman, and Lussuria, get to roam around the rest of the building." Luce said, strolling over casually to the awaiting guests with the Kokuyo gang. (Minus M.M who was in a "Mysterious" accident and was now in the hospital getting her wounds treated…Let's just say that she wouldn't be out for another month or two…depending on who was watching over her.)

"That's not fair at all…" Tsuna said, hoping that none of the rule makers heard him.

"What did you say Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Asked a very annoyed Mammon,

"N-nothing," He said quickly.

"All right punk's, let's go inside now! I have a nice little night planned out for us!" Lal said in a scary voice and a dark aura around her as her, Mammon, Lussuria, and the master mind of them all, Luce, lead them into Kokuyo Land.

* * *

**Sam: I'm just going to end it here for now…it's only 3:31 at the moment we were writing this and both Ninetails and I are exhausted…We'll most likely post again tomorrow or later today depending if we get home later today.  
**

**Nikki: Later today we are going to Lago world at the mall here where we live they are having a make your free lago lawn mower for ages 8-14 and Sammy just so happens to be 14 so she's going to be making a lawn mower for our moms best friend's son so that will be fun XD. So we will post another chapter if we feel like it later Kay? Also we posted a link at the bottom of the this Chapter about Hibird which we will be saying a lot of at the end of the chapter. Please check it out.  
**

**Sam: Read and Review. If you didn't like it don't say anything. We aren't going to tolerate people leaving bad reviews.**

**Also, before we go; Fran will appear in the next chapter but he will be ageless until you determine it okay? Until then he will be wondering around idly eating Pineapple flavor Cotton Candy! Remember, the options are 9 and 19.**

**Peace, Love, Tranquilly, and guns. (Don't forget the cotton Candy~) **

**Remember Hibird is always watching: **** www . zero chan **** 1073190**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ninetail94: This Chapter was written by me, with the editing of Sammy :D Hope you like. **

**Okay so we went to the Mall today and well we originally went to make a very tiny lawn mower but ended up coming home with drum roll please….. HERMIT CRABS! I swear to Arceus that they are so cute! We got a big one and a little one.**

**The big one we named Dwebble after the Pokemon XD and the little one Sam named…Mukuro. Now it has a tweetie bird painted shell so I'm not how she got Mukuro. But they are too cute! They have both pinched me as well _ It oddly tickled.**

**Anyways, this chapter will show many different sides to the hosts… maybe? Oh and a lot of teasing girls XD.**

**So Disclaimer: We do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Only the idea of a major Slee… I mean Gathering XD Hope you enjoy Chapter 2!**

* * *

Once inside Mukuro stood awestruck, the whole place looked brand new. Now I bet you are all wondering why it was that Kufufu no fu man was awestruck? Well it was because Luce had kicked the Kokuyo Gang out of their own home for the whole week while they cleaned and made it ready for a party, Arcobaleno style.

Luce took great pride in her work. Verde frowned, "how are you powering this?"

"We used a giant hamster wheel with a bear!" Luce exclaimed, "Lufufufu that bear didn't even see it coming."

Ryohei held such an excited look on his face, but it was soon crushed when Kyoko shook her head. "Disappointed… TO THE EXTREME," Lussuria had taken away all of the sweets and put them in the kitchen for later that night so he could now yell without having to be afraid of dropping the cake.

The girls shook their heads and noticed the lights turned out. Luce excused herself a few seconds passed before the lights came back on, and Luce rejoined the group. They gulped when they saw the evil smile on her face. It reminded them of the creepy smiles from Vocaloid's Alice Human Sacrificed.

"Well then, shall we enter the living room for Anime?"

They shrugged and went to the living room, which looked bigger than it had been before. Mukuro whistled while Ken barked with excitement.

They each set their sleeping bags on the ground for the movies, having been told they would be sleeping on the top level, and it made them slightly sad they couldn't see the girls.

"Shall we change into our pajamas before we start the anime? Mammon had dibs on the first anime we will be watching, and she chose the anime_ xxxHolic. _She said it was an amazing anime." Lussuria said, with a huge smile on his face. The others shrugged as they all made their way to many of the different rooms and changed into their pajamas.

"Ushishishi, Mammy will sit in the prince's lap like she always does during anime!" Bel informed them his cherisher cat grin on his face.

"What's rule number one Belphegor?" Luce asked as she took a seat on the couch, Bel made a thinking face.

"If you touch the Princes crown you will be executed?"

Luce giggled. "No, no that's number that's number eight. Number one is 'Guys aren't allowed to have contact with the women unless they are willing to pay Mammon's fee.' Remember?"

Bel made a frown, "Mammon takes credit cards!" Bel exclaimed as Mammon took her spot in his lap. He instantly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I already took all the money that you would be spending out of your accounts Bel." Bel's frown deepened at that.

"Thief," he informed her, she only smiled as she took his crown off his head and set it on hers. Oh how Bel wanted to bite that women for daring to do such things to him, don't think he didn't notice that Mammon was showing rather a lot of skin in her pajamas, which consisted of one of his longs shirts that hung off her left shoulder as well as a pair of his boxers. Man she knew how to drive him insane.

Squalo was also wearing Xanxus' clothes, only hers had the top few buttons undone, driving Xanxus crazy. He whispered something to the silver haired women making her shutter as she felt his hot breath on her neck. She hated it when that man did this to her.

Oh well, at least he couldn't touch her the whole night, allowing the girl to rest. She held a grin as she leaned back against the couch, crossing her right leg over her left; and making Xanxus glare at her for it. He turned his glare to Mammon knowing she was most likely the one to come up with this stupid rule. Oh how he was going to give his mist guardian hell come mission time.

The illusionist wasn't worried at all by it, she glanced at her boss, a smile on her face, _'you know boss, sometimes the rules can be broken if you look at it the right way' _She thought to him with a slight grin of her own on her face. Bel tilted his head to the side wondering what the grin was about.

"All right, everyone ready?" Luce asked with a smile as she stood next to the movie projector. They all nodded as Luce hit the play button and returned to her spot next to Reborn.

During the anime the Varia learned this was where Mammon got most of her illusionary pranks oh was it that the anime got their stuff off of her? The world will never know! With the anime only being twenty-four episodes they finished it rather quickly. So they switched to the short anime series known as _Flcl_ which was only seven episodes long.

After that Luce placed the anime _Ouran High School Host Club_ in, even the assassins were laughing their asses off during it. Twenty-six episodes later they were panting for breath, Luce wasted no time to put _Black cat _on.

That was more of the assassin's type of anime; they rather much enjoyed it and were sad when it came to an end.

"All right it's my turn to choice what we are doing next! And I promise you, all of you will be crying home to your mommies… not you mama." Lal said in an evil voice, until she looked at Mama with such a sweet and innocent look, it scared Colonnello and Reborn.

"My, my this seems fun, doesn't it Tsu-Kun?" Mama asked; Tsuna held a scared look on his face as Lal spoke next.

"All right maggots return to the next room and suit up! We are playing paint ball! No G that doesn't mean you have an advantage since it's a free for all, no protein your bosses… but you may protect Chrome."

Chrome just innocently sat on the couch, having no clue what was going on. "If I find anyone has hit Chrome, your asses are mine." Replied Mammon, a glare on her face, it scared the Varia. "That means you Bel," the Prince held a frown as Mammon glared at him.

"Why would the Prince do anything to anger his Princess?" Mammon held her glare as they all went to suit up for the paintball game. Mama being the judge of it all, she honesty believed this was all a huge party that Reborn had planned out for the night. Sadly she was wrong.

"Rules are simple, if you get hit, you're dead. It's a free for all, Teams are allowed." Lal started off.

"You are allowed to form alliances if you so choice." Lussuria laughed as he stood beside the Varia.

"If you find an emotionless little apple boy, your goal is to get him to join your team, if you shoot him in the head. You're out! But get him on your team; you win the cash prize of ten thousand." Mammon said with droll running down her lips.

"And Remember, if you hit Chrome, your asses belong to Mam-Chan~" Lussuria squealed.

"GO Lufufufu!" Luce laughed.

With that everyone went into ninja Mafia mode and hide. "Jyuudaime, I'll protect you!" Gokudera said as he protected Tsuna.

"Gokudera-Kun we need to protect Chrome! Remember if anything happens to her Mammon will have our asses!" Tsuna exclaimed as he looked for Chrome. She was hiding behind a tree, looking rather cute in her gear, the paintball gun ten times bigger than herself, making her look petite and adorable.

Ken not following the rules, spotted Chrome and fired at her, Tsuna and Gokudera yelped as they quickly charged at Chrome, Tsuna jumped in the way of Chrome, getting hit in the chest, needless to say, the boy screamed as loud as he could.

"Herbivore what are you doing?" Hibari asked as he stood in front of Tsuna.

"P-p-protecting Chrome," Tsuna asked.

Hibari held out his Tonfas. "I'll bite those to death who fail at Protecting Nagi." Hibari said as he punched Tsuna, who in the process flew past the apple head they were all looking for. Fran ate his cotton candy in silence.

* * *

"It seems like it's free for all time." Fran said in his normal monotone voice as he took a bite of his pineapple flavor cotton candy Luce had given him.

"FRAN," Tsuna called as he flew towards the stars, much like Team Rocket did in the Pokemon anime.

* * *

"Kufufufu, oh Fran, where are you my stupid student?" Mukuro asked as he walked by, covered by the mist.

"Nufufufu, you won't find him, for I Deamon Spade, will find the brat and have him join me!"

"Kufufufu,"

"Nufufufu,"

"Kufufufu,"

"I'll bite you both to death," with that all you saw were two Pineapples fly across the sky. The Dark blue colored Pineapple of course was shot with many indigo Paintballs, thanks to Mammon of course.

"Three down, a lot more to go." Mammon said as she looked at Bel, he only grinned.

"I'll go look for the stupid Frog; I'll keep my guard up." The Varia members nodded at the Prince as he took looking for the idiot.

Squalo held her sword… no wait, her paintball gun that was strapped to her left hand up, "VOI ATTACK!" She shouted as she took off into battle vs. Takeshi Yamamoto. Xanxus clapped.

"That's my girl." He mumbled, Mammon held up a sign that had the number ten on it as Yamamoto fell to the ground covered in blue paint from head to toe. "Again, that's my girl."

* * *

"Four down." Luce told Mama as they sipped tea calmly in the living room watching the battles go down.

* * *

I-Pin and Fon jumped from the trees as they looked for their victim, they were pulling off the student teacher team, evil glints in their eyes as they spotted a cow and a spoiled rich brat. Lampo of the first Vongola family, as well as Lambo from the Tenth Vongola family, oh this will be fun!

Both boys were shaking as they looked around, Lambo hugging Lampo's head while Lampo shuffled forward.

"It's a shame we have to kill them now; don't you agree I-Pin?"

"Yes Master, but it's for the win." I-Pin replied as she held her tiny Paintball gun up and shot both boys in the back of the head, getting perfect head shots. Fon clapped.

"Very good young I-Pin…" little did they know, the Ten year Bazooka came out of Lambo's head and landed on both Lambo, and I-Pin changing them with their future selves.

"My, my what's going on here?"

"Paintball war," Fon replied as I-Pin and Fon jumped out of the tree.

"Sadly, Lambo and Lampo are out, due to headshots from I-Pin." Fon replied as he smiled, Lambo shrugged. As he was shot in the back a few times by indigo, orange and yellow paintballs, the Varia members chuckle as they watched fifteen year old Lambo go down, Fon and I-Pin out of sight as they engaged in war with the Varia.

* * *

**Well, a lot of stuff happened, they had a Kufufu and Nufufu off, sadly it was "I'll bite you to death" who won XD. Then there was a Fran... now I'm not sure if they really do have Pineapple flavored Cotton Candy, and I'm not sure if Fran would be a fan of Pineapples anyways. Remember we are still looking for Fran's age! So please put his age in the review of what you want him to be! 9 or 19! We are leaving it to you guys!**

**OH before we go, who do you think will win the battle between Fon and I-Pin Vs. Varia? My money is on... can't say XP Please R&R with your replies!  
**

**Peace, Love, Tranquility, and Guns (Plus cotton Candy~) and remember… Hibird's always watching~**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sam: It's me again! We apologize for the link not working in the last chapter so I'm going to explain what Always Watching means!**

**I found a picture of Hibird that was at first saying how great of a pet he was too Hibari, and as it progresses you realize that Mukuro took over Hibird and that he's the one watching him in the whole picture…it's creepy yet really funny. When I showed it to Nikki she nearly died of laughter…**

**Disclaimer: We do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, sadly if we did, Luce wouldn't be dead because Checker Face would have locked her in the cabin that they all gathered at most of the time for meetings!**

* * *

Fon and I-Pin were back to back, shooting at whatever came close to them. They had already taken out half of the Varia that had consisted of Xanxus, Squalo, Lussuria, and Mammon since Belphegor had decided to try to get Fran to join their team. (The only two that had gotten hit was Xanxus and Squalo who let themselves be hit so that they had an excuse to sneak off); the other's deciding that they didn't feel like being taken out by the two, and were now currently trying to figure out how to get Chrome and make it look like Dino and Skull had hit her.

Let's just say that their plan worked and while Luce and Nana were helping Chrome get the paint off of her, Hibari, Mammon, and Mukuro were beating Dino and Skull to the point of needing medical help.

* * *

From a secret spot in the wall Reborn was laughing at them.

* * *

Luce, Nana, and Chrome (Who was not allowed to leave Luce's sight until the paintball tournament was over,) watched as people got hit with multiple colors of paint until there were only two people standing.

* * *

The two people who were left were Bel and Lal; the only two ways to win were if one of them shot the other or if they got Fran on their side.

They were circling each other, deciding when they would shoot when Fran walked over; still eating his pineapple flavored cotton candy.

"Is the free for all over?" He asked in his usual tone, looking around the area he noticed that Lal and Bel were looking at him.

"Fran, if you be on my side then you can have the satisfaction of defeating Bel!" Lal shouted before Bel could say anything to the apple headed boy.

"Wait, Fran! If you join me I won't stab you for a month!" Bel shouted, hoping that Fran took the bribe.

Fran walked over calmly to Bel, still eating his cotton candy, and said in a calm and collected manor. "I choose Luce-nee." Before walking back over to Luce, Nana, and Chrome,

The two did a classic anime fall as Luce yelped in victory.

"Sweet, I win!" She yelled, jumping up and doing a victory dance as Lussuria held out her money for her,

"Fran…why did you choose Luce though," Bel and Lal asked in hurt voices. Were they not good enough for him?

No one was sure how he did it, but Fran replied in such a cute way that had everyone wondering if it was the same person; "Luce-nee gave me an endless supply of pineapple flavored cotton candy." With that he left.

"All right everyone, get cleaned up and then we will announce the next activity." Lussuria exclaimed as he and Nana passed out towels to everyone and Mammon and Colonel held back Bel and Lal from killing the boy.

* * *

Once everyone had taken their shower's, and found Squalo and Xanxus, they were told to go to the dining room; there they had dinner, which was made by Nana and Lussuria, and everyone attempted to be civilized for Nana's sake…keyword; attempted.

During the dinner people were almost shot by G, chairs were thrown, and illusionary monsters were created to scare people. Storm knives and box animals attacked as well.

"The next event will be…drum roll please…a sweet eating contest!" Luce yelled, smiling widely as Lal and Lussuria brought out the sweets everyone had made and ten extra cakes. "Whoever wins is automatically immune to all of the rules…except rule number ten…" She added.

The girl's were all excited about this while the men were wondering who could possibly eat all that, but they wanted very much to be immune to the rules.

"Now, for this we need two groups. One group to be in the contest, and a group to lame to even try being in it. The judges will be me, Nana, Mammon, Lal, and Squalo!" Luce sang in an innocent way that everyone besides Nana and a few others knew was false.

Most of the men didn't want to enter the contest except for Gokudera, who did it to make Tsuna proud of him, Ken, because it was free sweets, Bel, who was forced to do it by Mammon to redeem himself for losing the paintball tournament, Lambo, whose love for sweets was obvious to everyone, Byakuran, who had just gotten there due to his invitation getting lost, and Reborn, who was scared of Luce…but they all wanted to win so they could do what they wished and not get beaten to death, thrown to an illusionary Voldemort, or made into shark food for Squalo's shark.

The first person out was Reborn who couldn't handle the triple chocolate cake that was placed in front of him. After two slices the Hitman just couldn't stand it…

"You failed me!" Luce screamed at him when he pushed the large cake away from him. "Squalo, give his cake too Gokudera!" She ordered the long haired woman.

Squalo did as she was told and placed the cake in front of Gokudera, who had already finished his first cake. (He would not make _HIS_ Jyuudaime think of him as a failure…unless someone put Bianchi's cake in front of him,).

"How many cakes are there anyway?" Hibari asked, annoyed. He and Mukuro couldn't stand the sweetness either so they both forfeited hoping that there would be another chance to be immune to the rules. Chikusa had given him and Mukuro little flags that said 'Go Chrome' and 'Go Ken' he instantly threw out the flag for Ken and was waving the Chrome flag with slight pride as Mukuro waved both the flag's with great pride.

"We have about fifty back there…just in case they are needed." Lal said as Mammon passed out drinks and non-sweet snacks, for a small fee of course. "I'll take a pack of nuts!" She said, handing her friend some money.

"Is my kitchen completely covered by sweets?" Mukuro asked, standing up to go see what they had done to his kitchen.

"You can find that out later! No one is allowed to leave until the contest is over!" Lussuria sang, stopping Mukuro from entering the room.

* * *

Twenty minutes later only three people remained; Lambo, Haru, and Lussuria, who had taken Xanxus's place,

"Fifty says that Haru wins." G said to Mammon, who was in Bel's lap as they watched the three remaining contestant's.

"Fifty on Lussuria," Mammon replied smugly.

Many people joined in on the bet, all thinking that Haru or Lambo would win.

"He-he, pay up." Mammon said holding her hand out when Lussuria won and gave the prize to Xanxus. Poor Squalo, Mammon thought as she counted her winnings, she won't be getting any sleep tonight.

"I'll give all you a break for now, return to the living room for movie time! After that we will be playing Truth or Dare!" Luce announced with a serious look on her face that scared everyone. They were all afraid that someone will be dared to go into Lussuria's…"Chamber"…

* * *

**Sam: Well, I hoped that you liked it! Nikki will be writing the next chapter.**

**Read and Review! If you didn't like it don't say anything, seriously we don't want to get our hopes up just to see a mean review.**

**Fran was in this chapter! We still need his age to be determined! The options are 9 and 19!**

**Peace, Love, Tranquilly, and guns. (Don't forget the cotton Candy~).**

**Don't forget, Hibird is always watching!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ninetails94: HI EVERYONE ITS MEEEEEE! So if you can't tell by now you can all tell that me, and my sister are doing even and odd chapters, Sam doing the odd and me doing the even XD. So this will be the Truth or Dare chapter which sadly I have to do T.T sucks for me since I SUCK at this sort of thing.  
**

**So let's get the show on the road!**

**Disclaimer: We do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. **

* * *

"_VOI YOU FUCKING BASTARDS I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" _They all blinked in awe at the horror movie they had just seen… no it was more of a horror home video, how Luce had gotten a hold of this video was beyond them… until they remembered that Mammon was on Luce's side.

"That's the life… of a Varia member…?" Tsuna asked as he looked at all of them. They simply nodded.

"Shall we recap on the lives of the Varia?" Luce asked. She was sitting in a lone leather seat with her legs crossed and her chin on both of her hands with a very pleased look on her face. She looked like a true Mafia boss.

Colonnello said "Belphegor is _not_ a morning person."

"If there's not a huge glass of strawberry Milk in front of Mammon's place… People get sent to very dark places." Replied Enma as he poked his fingers together.

"When Lussuria is bored he tends to make the lower members dress up." Chikusa said.

"When Xanxus doesn't get his food at a certain time… heads will be rolling." Ken said with a scared look on his face, "he's scarier than Mukuro is when you call him a Pineapple head."

There was suddenly a dolphin sound and Mammon glared at Ken, "goodbye Ken, it was nice knowing you."

Luce sipped her cup of tea calmly as she smiled, as Voldermort showed up and grabbed a hold of Ken, dragging him into the shadows. "NO I DON'T WANT TO BE TAKEN AWAY WITH A MAN WITH NO NOSE! HE WILL TAKE MINE!" Ken shouted.

"So sad, we knew him well but his ass now belongs to He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named." Luce replied as she finished her tea, "Mukuro-chan I would make sure that nothing bad happens to him or you will lose your pet forever."

"Eh, he's only an illusion. Ken will be all right." Mukuro replied, "It beats having to punish him myself."

Mammon shrugged, "What else have we learned about the Varia?"

"They love to use special effects!" Nana exclaimed with a smile.

"Yes… special effects…" The Varia mumbled.

"Hey wait! If the knife bastard isn't a morning person then shouldn't we lock him on a different floor?" Gokudera shouted/asked

The girls all held evil looks, "Be very careful with where you sleep." Mammon replied, she turned around in Bel's lap, and placed a hand on his cheek, "Belphegor, you have full permission to punish those who disturb your sleep," Belphegor at first held a soft look on his face as he stared at Mammon, it soon changed to his Cherisher cat grin as he wrapped his arms around her waist and stood up in one swift movement.

Lal shot Bel in the head with an air-soft gun, "down boy down. If you don't let her go, then it will be Lussuria's 'Chamber' for you," Bel protested and set her down.

"Truth or dare time!" Luce exclaimed as they all sat in a rather large circle. "Who will go first?"

"I will, Sawada Truth or Dare!" Squalo asked; an evil grin on her face.

Tsuna gave off a frightened squealed as he thought long and hard about his choice, he knew "T-t-truth!"

"Damn, all right, is it true… you have tried on ladies clothes before?"

"HIEEEEE WHAT,"

"Jyuudaime wouldn't try on woman's clothes you stupid shark bitch!"

_DING, DING, DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

"A rule has been broken," Mammon said.

"And the rule that has been broken was the most important rule of them all." Lal added.

"For breaking the most important rule… Hayato Gokudera." Lussuria said with a huge grin on his face and a glint in his eyes.

"Will be forced to go to Lussuria's 'Chamber's' for the rest of the night." Luce finished with the creepy smile on not only her face, but Lal's, Mammon's and Lussuria's faces as well as chains wrapped around the silver haired teen and he was dragged away.

"Remember, '_Rule 10: Say anything mean to any of the girls and you will be sent to Lussuria's "chambers"'_ Squalo is one of the girls, so that means, he will be in Lussuria's chambers for the rest of the night. Shall we continue?"

Everyone was slightly scared as they turned to Tsuna for his answer. Tsuna shook his head to scare to open his mouth for an answer. "All right Sawada-San please ask anyone."

"Um H-h-Hibari-San… truth or dare,"

Hibari who was half way across the room slightly turned to glare at Tsuna, "Dare, herbivore."

"Ano… I dare you… I'm sorry Chrome, Kiss Chrome!"

Everyone gasped as they watched Hibari, Mukuro, Daemon, and Mammon held glared on their faces as Hibari looked at Chrome, her face turned bright red.

Hibari glanced at the other illusionists as he stood from his spot and walked to Chrome. Her face heated up more as he pulled her to stand up and then pulled her into a heated kiss that made everyone look away besides Lussuria who whistled.

When he pulled back the poor girl fainted from overheating herself because of the kiss. He laid her down on the couch as he turned to Dino, "truth or dare herbivore."

"DARE!"

"I dare you to off of a skyscraper."

"Kyoya-Kun that's so mean!"

"Do it, it's a dare or do you want to go to Lussuria's chamber instead?"

Dino chose the first, so Mammon created a skyscraper outside the Kokuyo building and Dino jumped off. Of course Hibari didn't say he couldn't use his Sky Horse.

Dino sat back down and looked at Belphegor. "Belphegor, truth or dare,"

"Ushishishi, the prince choices dare," Bel replied, a huge grin on his face, it soon changed into a scared frown when Dino was the one with Bel's classic grin.

"I dare you, to show us those eyes."

"The Prince refuses, no one is allowed to see the royal eyes, not even the Princess herself."

"It's true, even if we have done it, he won't show me."

"Mammon, shhh, a lady shouldn't say it like it's nothing, did you at least make him work for it?" Luce asked.

"Oh of course Luce, I unlike Squalo wouldn't give it up after the first date, I made him wait at least two years."

"What was that Viper?" Squalo asked, her face turning red with anger.

"He even begged and threatened me with his knives, but of course, I made him wait. It was actually worth it. That and unlike Boss, Bel doesn't use guns during it."

"VIPER I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Squalo shouted as she attacked her teammate, both girls struggled and needless to say, Bel and Xanxus had nosebleeds.

Lal grabbed both boys by their shirts and slapped the crap out of them, "WHAT DID RULE NUMBER FIVE SAY? '_LOOK AT ANY OF THE GIRLS INAPPROPRIATELY, AND I WILL SLAP YOU ALL TO DEATH.' _HOW DARE YOU BREAK THAT RULE, I SWEAR I SHOULD MAKE YOU BOTH RUN LAPS FOR THAT!" Lal was rather pissed off as she slapped the two, it left the both of them stunned.

"At least it's not us this time." Colonnello whispered to Tsuna who just nodded with worry written in his eyes as he watched Lal in fear.

When Lal released Bel and Xanxus, they looked at each other, wondering if they should pull them apart. "Get yours away from mine! She will break mine!" Bel shouted, "She's so tiny like a fancy doll that will break if you squeeze her too tight!"

"Fuck no trash yours started it, mines ending it!" Xanxus said.

"Well, there goes truth or dare for the night." Luce said as she pulled Squalo off.

* * *

"Viper VS, Squalo:

Winner: Squalo with only a few scratches.

Loser: Mammon with a broken arm and a broken nose. Which will most likely be healed come next chapter." Fran said as he sat on top of the Ferris wheel eating his Cotton Candy and watching what was going on from a laptop.

* * *

**Ninetails94: and that is where I feel like ending it. I couldn't help myself when I was writing that XD I was going to have it as Lal and Mammon fighting, but it is fun to tease Squalo, and come on, everyone knows Xanxus will most likely use his guns during sex being who he was.**

**So we also had some 1896 action going on WOOT HIBARI AND CHROME FOREVER! Sorry if you're not an 1896 fan, we are. **

**Ken and Gokudera are the first ones down… we were going to have someone go to the "chamber" to see what was going on to Gokudera, but I'm way too lazy to write that at the moment. I also apologize if anyone wanted to know what Bel's eyes looked like, but they are the royal eyes and if he hasn't even shown Mammon yet do you think he would show everyone else? **

**Fran, that guy is my favorite, he is completely set with that Cotton Candy and he now has a laptop so he is set! **

**Anyways, still waiting for that age people, Fran can't be ageless forever!**

**Peace, love tranquilly, guns (and Cotton Candy~) and remember people always watching…always watching. *Stares* XD JK.**

**But seriously those Hermit crabs we got… they will always be watching us since we now have pets in our room after our dog died five years ago… this will be fun!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sam: Again, it's me! I'm not even sure what chapter this is. I'm sorry but I just give up on keeping count. NIKKI TOOK AWAY MY COTTON CANDY! **

**Anyway, these crabs are boring. It might have to do with it being 1:09 AM. They might be tired so we're not sure. They're seriously boring though. Nikki videotaped them and throughout the video the only one that moved was Mukuro and when we picked him up he retreated back to his shell.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Sadly…**

* * *

"Now that we have ripped Mammon and Squalo away from each other we can go on with our night," Luce said once the two girls were separated and placed in different parts of the room.

"What do you have planned next Luce?" Mukuro asked curiously.

Luce turned to Lussuria for him to announce the next activity, but he was nowhere to be seen, so a plan quickly formed in her genius mind; "Someone will be sent to Lussuria's…"Chamber" with a video camera that will be streaming live on the TV! Thanks to Verde's brain," Luce announced gleefully, as if the idea of never seeing someone again pleases her. Verde gave a nod as he wrote down stuff in his notebooks.

"Who will be sent?" Hibari asked. He was sitting on the couch that he had placed Chrome on earlier with her head in his lap as she slept.

"Well, that's what I'm having deciding. Who is brave enough to go in there without being afraid of what will happen to them?" Luce asked the men.

Ryohei bravely stood up.

"WOI! Sit down! If we send you in there we might never see you again!" Squalo said.

"She has a point. I-Pin, and Lambo; we will send you too!" Lal declared.

"W-why us, why not Tsuna," Lambo asked, terrified.

"Because, even though Lussuria is a pervert he isn't a pedophile so you two are safe. Plus, if anything truly bad happens then Fon would be there in an instant to protect I-Pin." Mammon stated, her broken arm was healing quickly and she was planning on getting her revenge on her only other female teammate.

"Now, take this camera and find the most fabulous building in the area, which should be it. If you aren't certain I'm sure you will hear a scream that once used to be manly." Luce said from experience. She's seen what that man could do to even the straightest of men.

"Before you go, I-Pin; I need you to promise me that you won't touch anything." Fon said to his student.

"I promise Master!" I-Pin said with a little bow to prove that she meant it.

"If you two aren't back in an hour I'm going in after you!" Gitto said, feeling sorry for the two children.

The two children stood in front of a building that was painted in a very bright pink on the outside. It had to be their destination, who else but Lussuria would paint an entire building hot pink?

* * *

"So that's where he goes when he has free time…" Bel noted as they watched the two terrified children enter the building.

When the inside was reviled almost everyone shielded their eyes. It was too horrible to even describe! (Actually it's not that bad, it's a building that would completely suit Lussuria tastes… just imagine what he loves… with a hot pink background).

They heard a shriek that was no doubt Gokudera and many people felt their souls leave their bodies.

"Lufufufu, this will be fun."

"Boss, I told you to stop with the stupid 'Lufufufu's', it doesn't suit you. A nice sweet giggle works better." Mammon replied as she sat in Bel's lap, he kept a tight hold on her, not wanting to join the bomb freak.

He made a choice NOT to anger any of the women.

* * *

Back with I-Pin and Lambo they were walking down the long, dark, and cold halls towards the sound of Gokudera's screams. Haru held an angry look as many evil thoughts raced through her mind on what she would do to Lussuria if he had harmed one hair on her right-hand man's head. Oh this woman would go all Haru-Haru on his ass! Send him to his own "chambers" if that's even possible.

Lambo opened the door the screaming was coming from to find that Gokudera was strapped to a mid-evil stretcher device thing. They wondered where Lussuria had gotten it; Xanxus had many thoughts of how many people the Varia could rip in half with that thing! He would have Lussuria bring it home at once!

"AHH JYUUDAIME SAVE ME,"

* * *

Tsuna held a worried look on his face. "Xanxus get him to stop!" Tsuna exclaimed looking over at the older man, Xanxus only glared and held a gun to Tsuna's head."HIEEEEE," Tsuna sat back down returning to a silent boy. Xanxus was pleased.

"Primo, I think it's time we go save them…" Daemon Spade said, standing up along with G.

"Yes, it's probably for the best if we get all of them out of there…along with any other prisoners that Lussuria might have." Gitto said, also standing up. "We'll be back later…Luce; you should turn off the TV." He added before all of the 1st generation left.

Luce obeys and turns the TV off in fear that they will all be mentally scared for the rest of their lives if they continue to watch.

"I'm glad that Chrome is still asleep." Mukuro said. He was curled up in a ball, far beyond mentally scared after seeing that place.

* * *

Almost an hour later they came back with a pale Gokudera who was shivering with fright, a pouting Lussuria, and two very scared children.

Fon went straight to I-Pin. "Are you alright?" He asked, holding out his arms.

I-Pin jumped in his arms and fell asleep, shivering slightly.

Nana took a scared looking Lambo in her arms and cooed him to sleep.

Haru ran over to G, who was carrying Gokudera, and checked to see if her man was alright. "Haru will take care of you!"

"Will somebody get this man medical help!" Lal asked, too annoyed to do it herself.

Colonnello did it since he knew that no one else would.

"Oh honestly," Lussuria said, walking over to Xanxus and Squalo, "I didn't do anything that bad to him."

* * *

**Sam: I'm ending it here for now, mostly because I'm bored and I don't know what else to put.**

**Read and Review; if you don't like it than oh well don't read it. I'm seriously not going to tolerate bad reviews.**

**Fran's age: 19! Thank you Sterling-Silver131 for deciding that! I love ya Isa!**

**Peace, Love Tranquility, Guns (and Cotton Candy~) Don't forget always watching o.o  
**


	7. PINEAPPLE!

**Ninetailsgirl94: HEY Chapter 6, woot! I just have one thing to say, THIS IS FOR MUKURO'S BIRTHDAY SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY MUKURO YOU SICK BASTARD WE LOVE YOU!**

**So if you can guess, this chapter will be apart Mukuro, and how Mammon, and Hibari attempt to kill him, (If you can't tell by now I can totally picture Mammon and Chrome being best friends to the point they are sisters, but I can also picture Mammon loathing Mukuro for what he has done to her, no one defeats an Arcobaleno in their own element and gets away with it). **

**Oh and Lexie-Chan94, I'm sorry, I support that couple a little but in this story Luce and Reborn or dating, hence the reason why Reborn fears Luce. And Tsuna and Kyoko will have hints. So sorry! I hope you keep on reading even if it's not R27.**

**So let the chapter begin!**

**Disclaimer: we do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

Mukuro crept to the theater room where he usually spends most of his time, it was empty, besides the fact that Ken was tied up in the corner. Mukuro ignored him as he sat on his couch and took a power (pineapple) nap.

* * *

By the time he woke up he heard loud music coming from downstairs, standing up he went to see what was going on, Verde sat on the stair case watching the group, Mukuro stood beside the scientist. "This seems interesting, why are they dancing?"

"Females are scary creatures." Was the only thing Verde said as he watched, Skull had been forced to walk around as a butler and hand out drinks, of course it was alcoholic drinks. Which Mukuro wondered why a bunch of teenagers were drinking with the Sawada mother in the room, until he realizes that Mama had decided to take the kids home, so they were missing Nana, Fuuta, Lambo, and I-Pin.

Which was a good thing, a drunk Xanxus is a very scary person, and a drunk Hibari would be fun since the man was a lightweight, odd wasn't it? Such a demon Skylark couldn't handle his alcohol. Looking around he noticed that his Chrome was standing close to Chikusa, a worried look on her face while Chikusa held a blank look like he always did, he patted the girls head.

Mukuro smiled at the motion, Chikusa was like an older brother to the girl, just like Ken, even if Ken didn't like to show it. "Luce is it all right if I come in now?" Fran asked as he peeked through the door. Luce seeing him gave the boy a huge smile, and allowed him to come in, Mukuro smiled at the boy.

"Oh hello master want some cotton candy?" Fran asked holding out the candy. Mukuro refused, saying he wasn't in a cotton candy mood, but he did want some Popcorn.

"POPCORN," Luce exclaimed, a little drunk at the moment, it made Reborn smirk, as he watched his girlfriend run to the kitchen, Mukuro only shook his head, but hey he doesn't have to make his own popcorn.

He waited for a little while until they heard Luce scream, it made everyone run to the kitchen, they weren't sure how a swinging door had ended up there, but they ignored it. They tried to open the door but they couldn't. Luce's screams were getting louder.

"Damn Scum's, can't do anything," Xanxus said as he shot the door open, needless to say, they all held wide eyes as a wall of Popcorn started to fall down, screaming they all took off running.

"AHH LUCE HOW MUCH POPCORN DID YOU MAKE?" Reborn shouted as they ran, sadly they couldn't take cover quick enough, and they were covered by popcorn. It took a while before they made it to the top.

Breathing in the air which now held the scent of the butter that came from the popcorn, needless to say Verde broke out laughing his ass off, being the only one who wasn't attacked by the popcorn since he didn't move from his spot on the staircase.

"Lufufu, Lufufuf!" Luce laughed a little too drunk now, she was laughing over something like getting covered in popcorn that she made.

Oddly enough Mammon started to laugh as well, it caused the Varia to stare at Mammon in wonder, and Mammon simple reply was "I don't know why I'm laughing! It's stupid but I can't stop!"

"Ushishishi, ushishishi shishishi, shishishi" Bel broke out laughing as well, soon everyone was laughing. Even Hibari which ended up scaring everyone until they all laughed as well. Damn drunken people.

Mukuro made his way over towards the stairs pulling Chrome and Fran with him, Chikusa close behind, as the Kokuyo gang escaped from the popcorn Fran tasted it, "not bad." He replied in a bored voice. Mukuro tasted it as well, and smiled.

"Kufufufu, not bad for a drunken person to make popcorn that doesn't have the alcoholic taste to it,"

"Lufufufu, fools Mama Luce is the best cook there is!" Luce laughed as she took a swig of the bottle of rum she held in her hand. The all found it to be a scary sight, until she suddenly got a wonderful idea, "LET'S GO TO THE MALL!"

"NO!" the men shouted, Mukuro found this funny how all the scary men of the group were scared to go to the mall.

"Going to the mall means we will go to shops, going to shops means you will look around and geek out over stuff, geeking out over stuff means you will grab it, grabbing it means taking it to check out, check out means buying, and buying means spending money… I HATE spending money or seeing money being spent unless it's needed for stuff you need to live." Mammon replied a glare on her face as she stared at Luce.

Luce only laughed as she wrapped her arms around Mammon and pulled the girl to her, "here Viper, you need this more than me!" Luce laughed as she gave Mammon the bottle of Rum, Bel second that motion, a grin on his face.

"Kufufufu, let's go to the mall Viper," Mammon glared at Mukuro. The two held a glaring contest "if we go then you won't have to spend a penny… and I have a feeling something fun will happen if we go to the mall."

Mammon smirked as she placed her hands on her hips and looked at everyone, "there's no way the mall is open at this time of the night!"

Luce made a call, "Aria, yes hello sweetheart, could you do your mother a favor? Really, oh wonderful, yes you see I need you and your men to go and have the mall open, meaning EVERYTHING has to be open… oh lovely! Thank you dear!" Luce held an evil look on her face as she turned to face Mammon.

"Damn Aria," Mammon replied as they all made their way to the mall.

* * *

"All right, we will split up, it's of course is a free for all!"

"HIEE LUCE YOU SAY THAT AS IF WE ARE ALL OUT TO KILL EACH OTHER!"

"Of yeah did I forget to say that? While we are here, it will be a free for all. Not only will we be shopping but we will also be fighting, we will have a three hour time limit. Since it's the eight of June this is for Mukuro, so he is off limits since his birthday is tomorrow." Luce smiled, completely sober now, it amazed them "remember, the owner of the mall has no clue we are here, so try not to destroy the place, Ciao~" Luce said as she ran off, Reborn following close behind to protect the women.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOIII WE WILL KILL YOU ALL!" Squalo shouted, sword out and ready as she attacked, Yamamoto blocked her attacks with his sword and laughed.

"Ha-ha it's a good thing I brought my sword, we can play now!" Squalo only smirked as she attacked.

Xanxus glared at Tsuna who screamed and ran away, "Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said, "Tsuna this is a free for all so fight with your dying will!" Reborn replied as he was about to shoot Tsuna, he oddly enough beat Reborn to it by swallowing two Dying will Pills. Tsuna and Xanxus then engaged in battle.

Mukuro watched with a grin as he walked along, shopping as he did so. Might as well make use of this time, he could freely walk around and not get attacked. Pausing he spotted Mammon and Bel at the Hermit Crab.

Mukuro walked to the two to find that Bel had ten Hermit Crabs, on his shoulders and in his hand's he seemed to like them very much. His grin was on his face. "No way can you get one; it's a lot of money." Mammon replied ignoring the sad look that was now on her boyfriends face, he looked down at all of the hermit crabs before his grin grew.

"Mammy," Mammon looked up at Bel and screamed as he put four hermit crabs on Mammon, she screamed.

"BELPHEGOR I'LL KILL YOU!" She shouted trying to get them out of her cloak and off her head. Fantasma engaged into a battle with one of the hermit crabs. They both jumped off of Mammon's head and fought as if it was normal. Pausing Bel, Mammon and Mukuro watched as the rest of the Hermit Crabs engaged in the battle as well, everyone walking around paused and created a circle around the animals.

Pretty soon Cosmo, Leon, Keiman, Falco, and Lichi joined the fight. Needless to say bet's were made, but for once Mammon didn't seem interested in the bets which made the others worried that she might have gotten a cold, until they saw the determination in her eyes for Fantasma to win.

"Show no mercy Fantasma, you're a Varia, kill them all!"

"Ushishishi, if Fantasma kills them then won't you have to pay for their deaths?" Bel asked.

"Kufufufu, he has a point." Mammon glared at Bel and Mukuro.

"Shut it, I'm cheering my frog on. So go jump in the pretty fountain over there and don't come out." The two ignored her as they went back to watching the fight. The Arcobaleno animals came out as winners, Mammon picked Fantasma up and swung him around, a happy look on her face, and "good job Fantasma, for that we will celebrate with your favorite!"

"I've seen his favorite, I'll pass." Bel said making a face. Mammon ignored.

"Kufufufu," Mukuro left the group, he soon found Tsuna and Xanxus battling like there was no tomorrow. He ignored the two; Reborn and Luce had left with their animals and were at the food court eating, Reborn sent Mukuro a glare while the teen walked off. He went to _Hot Topic_ to buy more chains and punk clothes…

He spotted his sweet little Chrome shopping with Kyoya Hibari, Mukuro glared as Hibari looked at a few shirts he liked. He decided to get them while Chrome got a few skirts and shirts as well as a dress (I'm pretty sure they sell dresses at _Hot_ _Topic_).

Mukuro hid as he stalked his sweet Nagi and the demon Skylark as they walked around the mall, they decided to go to a movie, which made Mukuro angry! It was a date! Hissing Mukuro stalked.

Many thoughts of how to punish Hibari ran though the Pineapples head… he paused when he spotted Daemon spade and Alaude also stalking the two, of course if you asked Alaude what he was doing he would simply reply said he got bored and went to a movie, while he was really stalking Hibari, curious on how the cloud of the tenth family would react to mist of the tenth family, he found it interesting. While Daemon went into a protective uncle mode as he stalked, to make sure no one hurt sweet Chrome.

Hibari sensed the three and beat the two mist up, ignoring the cloud, feeling that he wasn't in the wrong place. Mukuro and Daemon crawled out of the theater, Giotto and G stood in front of them, shaking their heads, G held a sly grin as he held a cross bow up, pointing it towards the two of them. He fired the arrows at both of the mists and caused them to scream out in pain.

* * *

"Seems like G got a hold of Daemon and Mukuro, so much for Mukuro being off limits," Luce laughed as she finished her Chinese food that Fon had made. "Oh my Fon you are such an amazing cook! Thank you for making this!" Fon bowed.

"You're welcome Luce, if you're ever in the mood for Chinese just tell me." Luce nodded as she finished the food, and then turned to the two mists. "So, what have you two been up too?" She asked, feeling bored,

"Our sweet little Chrome is on a date with that asshole," Was their only reply.

"So Hibari is breaking rule number four eh? Does that even have a punishment?" Luce asked herself. She thought it over and realized that there in fact wasn't a punishment for a rule that she herself had come up with. "I'll let him off this time." She said, leaving the two to go find Reborn.

"So, how are you enjoying the free for all?" Luce asked Tsuna, who had for once been able to escape the person trying to kill him.

"You're evil." Tsuna told her before passing out.

"Don't worry kid, you only have twenty minutes left." Luce said; patting the sleeping boy on the head before walking off to see why there were loud noises coming from the pet shop.

Big brother Ryohei was fighting with a bunch of animals and Kyoko and Haru were cheering him on.

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't see anything." Luce said to herself, turning to leave the pet shop.

"Good-bye Luce-chan!" Haru and Kyoko said, waving bye to the older woman.

"Chaos," Reborn said, walking over to Luce. He hugged her from behind and smirked.

"Found you! Now, be a good boy and round everyone up. By now Lussuria and the others should have the surprise all ready." Luce told him, walking out of her embrace and towards the exit. "If everyone isn't in those limos in ten minute's you're paying for it." She called.

* * *

When they all got back to Kokuyo Land Luce gave Hibari the great pleasure of knocking Mukuro out cold.

* * *

When the young pineapple awoke he was in the dining room, tied to a chair with a party hat the shape of a pineapple on his head. Everyone was sitting, watching him, minus a few people.

"What's going on," He asked, trying to break free.

"Shut up and be patient," Lal said, enjoying the fact that Mukuro Rokudo was tied up and defenseless. Anyone could easily hurt him.

Mukuro was about to protest, but then Lussuria, Fran, Ken, and Chikusa came out from the kitchen; followed by Chrome; who was carrying a cake…in the shape of a pineapple…

"Happy birthday Mukuro-sama," She said brightly, placing the cake in front of him while Lussuria cut the ropes off.

"Nagi made me a cake?" Mukuro asked, feeling superior. His cute little Chrome never made a cake for that stupid skylark!

"I just helped Lussuria…he let me ice it!" Chrome said proudly, blushing when Mukuro jumped up and hugged her.

"Ken, Chikusa, and I weren't allowed to touch anything…he gave us things to keep us entertained though!" Fran said in his usual tone. "I got to pick out the design though!" He stated smugly, taking a bite of his cotton candy still.

And so they had the pineapple shaped cake that was actually chocolate flavored.

* * *

**Sam: I'm ending it here because Nikki made me write half of it.**

**Yes, it is Mukuro's birthday so happy birthday you crazy pineapple!**

**We also decided that today will be my hermit crabs birthday because we named him Mukuro and their cage is next to my bed so they are ALWSAYS WATCHING me.**

**Man, these people really love free for all's XD**

**Peace, love tranquilly, guns (and Cotton Candy~) and remember people always watching…always watching. *Stares* XD JK.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Ninetailsgirl94: Sorry for not updating for those who read this XD sis went to her friend's house, but she's returned so we wrote this. **

**But before we start, allow me to fan girl squeal, *Squeals like a fan girl* on May 26 it was my birthday/graduation. So as a gift my friend who has been trying to get me something for my birthday for four years, I finally allowed him to get me something. And he just so happened to have gotten me the upgraded Varia rings. *grins* All I can say is that Mammon has wonderful taste in rings. **

**Right now I am wearing Bel's ring which of course if big on my tiny little finger T.T, but it's still amazing! I gave my sister Levi's ring and my other sister will watch the anime to see if she's worthy of getting Lussuria's ring. (I'm gonna quiz her over the Varia arc next time she comes over). **

**Sam: I will do this ring justice, I swear to god I will! (Note: I hate Levi)**

**Now let the Chapter begin!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

"Cake is always better with a nice tall glass of Milk!" Haru exclaimed as she slammed her now empty cup of milk onto the table, "right Kyoko-Chan?"

Kyoko nodded as she coped the motion and gently placed her cup on the table, "so Luce-Chan what next?"

"Pillow fight… TO THE…"

"EXTREME!" Ryohei and Knuckles both screamed; everyone covered their ears… besides the Varia; they were used to it because of Squalo.

"I was going to say to the death… but it's more fun when Ryohei and Knuckles do that, Lufufufu, to the extreme."

"No Luce-Sama you must shout it," Knuckles said in a calm voice, "follow our lead."

Luce nodded and did exactly what Knuckles and Ryohei did, first they held their fists up in a boxing stance, then they placed their right foot back with their left forward and then punched their right fist into the air, "TO THE EXTREME!" all three shouted, Luce giggled.

"Forget pillow fights! We are learning everyone catchphrases!" They all thought about it, this could be fun. "Lussuria could you be a dear and clear the living room?" Lussuria did as he was told and cleared the room from all the furniture. They then all lined up… even Xanxus and Hibari; how that happened the world will never know.

Of course Mammon found a way out of it and was now recording all of it, a grin on her face. They all copied Ryohei's and Knuckles pose and shouted "TO THE EXTREME!" for a lot of people doing it, it sure didn't break any glass.

"Bel-Senpai, I can't do it with this stupid hat on, May I take it off?"

"Take it off and you die." Fran frowned as he stared forward, Reborn was next. First they learned Ciaossu which he made them all repeat over and over until they got it right, or until both he and Mammon stopped laughing.

They then moved onto "Chaos" which was a lot easier since they didn't have to do a high pitch voice for it. (How Reborn was able to use his infant voice while in his true form they still will never know… it's one of the many wonders of the world!)

After Reborn was Colonnello, "don't worries you all will get it right off the bat! Kora!" Colonnello said with a grin.

"KORA,"

"WRONG! KORA,"

"What do you mean wrong?" Lal shouted as she grabbed the front of Colonnello's shirt and started to slap the crap out of him. "HOW, THE HELL CAN IT BE WRONG! IT'S KORA; I SWEAR YOU EVEN FAIL AT YOUR OWN CATCHPHRASES!" She screamed at him, Colonnello whimpered to himself as she threw him across the room.

"All right then, whose next," Luce said ignoring the cries of pain Colonnello let out. She turned to Mukuro, "Mukuro your catchphrase."

"Kufufufu, what do you mean? I don't have a catchphrase."

"Sure you do, you just said it."

"Kufufufu, you are wrong Sky Arcobaleno I don't have anything."

"You just said it again."

"I said nothing." Mukuro held a grin, "Kufufufu."

"Mukuro-San, I think she means your Kufufufu's." Ken replied, freed from his punishment.

"Shouldn't your ass be tied up?" Mammon asked, glaring at him.

"Oh, he let me go if I agreed to help him kill Harry Potter and play a children's card game, at the same time, on motorcycles." Ken held a grin.

"Man, I need to limit him on watching his _Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged_." Mukuro said as he looked at Ken, he was getting his _Yu-Gi-Oh_ cards out of their hiding spot. "And take away his cards." Mukuro threw a pineapple at Ken.

"Lufufufu, Mukuro what pose do you make when you do your Kufufufu's?" Luce asked with a smile.

Mukuro made a thinking pose, "it doesn't matter my dear sky Arcobaleno," Luce and Mukuro then engaged into a conversation over poses.

"This will go nowhere; while the two are talking want to go ride rides? That bear that Luce has keeping the power up also works for the rides." Mammon explained; they didn't even try figuring out how that was possible for a bear to light up the whole park.

"They are a lot of fun to play on." Fran replied; he then turned to the audience "all though you probably shouldn't go on any of these rides with Bel-Senpai, he will most likely try to throw you off of them."

Everyone turned to give Fran a weird look when Bel spoke up, "who the hell are you talking to?"

"No one, let's go." With that they left Luce and Mukuro to their conversation.

Bel of course wrapped his arms around Mammon keeping her from getting too far ahead like the rest, he grinned as he whispered something in her ear, and she agreed and followed as he led her somewhere else.

Squalo laughed then yelped when Xanxus pulled her away. "Tch, the Varia are animals." Gokudera said as they all walked around the park. "I'm surprised there aren't mini Varia running around." The girls giggled at that.

Fran paled at that thought, "having a mini Senpai running around will be very scary, I get stabbed enough as it is." Chrome patted Fran's head; it made him give her a calm smile. "Thanks."

Hibari glared down at Fran, making the boy back away from Chrome, he already had to deal with Bel and Mukuro stabbing him all the time, he doesn't want to be bitten to death by Kyoya Hibari one bit. Of course Chrome ended up taking Fran and her fellow guardians on a ride with her, Tsuna screamed the whole time while the others had a time of their lives.

The girls giggled when Tsuna ended up losing his dessert… "Hey wait, shouldn't we make dinner?" They all froze as Tsuna spoke those words.

"We didn't have dinner? I thought we did!" Lal screamed, Lussuria made a thinking face as he shook his head and ran to make dinner.

* * *

**Ninetailsgirl94: hahaha that was fun! So Pillow fight never happened… I honestly don't think any of them will finish events since Luce always gets distracted by something!**

**Ken is a Yu-Gi-Oh fan! Bel and Mammon snuck off and Xanxus kidnapped Squalo…Gokudera does have a really good point! Hahah they are in for a world of hell in the future aren't they?**

**Yes, I got the Chrome taking everyone on a ride from opening 3: Drive to World when Mukuro was on the ride with Tsuna and he changed back into Chrome. Yeah that was awesome! So here's a little hint to the next Punishment…I err mean event has to do with movies and sparkles. **

**Peace, love, tranquility, and Guns (don't forget Cotton Candy~) and always watching~**


	9. Chapter 8

**Sam: It's me! I think I was supposed to write the other chapter but Nikki beat me too it…so I'm going this one!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (I wish I did!)**

* * *

They continued to play until Lussuria announced that dinner was ready, which had everyone running to the dining room excitedly. They were all starving.

They finished eating quickly and relaxed into their seats.

"Next event will be much…calmer…than the others were so nothing too dangerous will happen." Luce smirked, rubbing her hands together.

"What are we doing?"Tsuna asked.

"We're going to be watching all of the _Twilight_ movies. The people who can sit through it until the very last second of it gains immunity for the rest of the night." Luce said it was something that she had just thought of; no one knew it until now.

Of course most of the woman were excited about it and most of the men wanted to kill themselves then and Lussuria was the only one who squealed like there was no tomorrow.

"I hate you…" Xanxus said, without fear.

"Why the hell are you complaining? You already have immunity! Go on and kidnap Squalo, do things you've always wanted to do!" Luce said, ignoring the pleading look on Squalo's face.

"Ushishi, looks like Squalo won't be getting any sleep for a while." Bel laughed when Squalo was dragged off somewhere.

"My house is being used as a brothel…" Mukuro said, paling at the thought. "If you get any ideas I'm going to kill you, you got that skylark!" He said, glaring at Hibari; who threw his arm around Chrome and kissed her.

"T-that wasn't necessary Kyoya…" Chrome said, blushing.

"K-Kyoya, since when did you call him that!" Daemon and Mukuro screamed.

"Enough, now everyone; get your asses in the theater room now!" Luce yelled, standing up and marching angrily to the theater room.

Two hours later nearly everybody was still in the room.

Luce was tucked into Reborn's chest munching on popcorn,

Mammon was in Bel's lap; forcing him to sit through all of it because she wanted him to win immunity and to win what little respect she has left of him,

Haru had her head on Gokudera's shoulder with a bowl of snacks on her lap,

Hibari lay on a couch with Chrome on his chest and his arms around her protectively (Mukuro and Daemon were watching them closely.),

Kyoko had her head on Tsuna's shoulder, who was blushing,

Ryohei was bouncing around the room avoiding Lussuria, he had just sat on Chrome and Hibari's legs (The man was dead).

Colonello had pulled Lal in his lap as they watched half heartedly as he rubbed circles on her arms, he was happy that she didn't protest for once when he did so.

Yamamoto was sitting casually on a chair watching the movie,

Ken and Chikusa had left long ago because they hated the movie,

Fon was watching quietly,

Dino was the only one crying his eyes out (He was a secret Twilight fan.),

Verde being the little stalker he was, was taking notes of what was going on.

Skull was passed out on the floor with Reborn using him as a foot stool,

Basil was sitting with Fran because in all honestly the only reason he was there was for Lal and Tsuna,

And the first generation was crying their eyes out.

Mammon had gotten a picture of everyone how they were, after threatening Ken with Voldemort again.

Most people couldn't believe that they had even stayed for the first movie, but they were addicting and since most of them had someone to hold onto they couldn't care less what they were doing.

* * *

**Sam: Well, I think I'm just going to end it here for now. I actually had fun writing this because it was just so adorable having everyone so relaxed for once!**

**Don't know how long it will be until the next chapter is up but we will try to make it fast; sorry for going to my friends house and not writing. Her mom dragged us to Bricktown after we went swimming and we only had three hours to do stuff before going to sleep.**

**Ninetailsgirl94: The reason for this chapter was simply because Sunday night I watched Breaking Dawn for the first time, which it is a really Epic movie! So who do you guys think will win? Tell in a review!**

**Peace, love, tranquility, and Guns (don't forget Cotton Candy~) and always watching~**


	10. Chapter 9

**Sam: It's me…again…The mean lady is making me write another chapter! Stupid sissy,**

**Ninetailsgirl94: Lal~**

**Lal: *Comes in* sup?**

**Ninetailsgirl94: *points at Sam* slap**

**Lal: *grabs Sammy's collar and bitch slaps her***

**Sam: OW!**

**Anyway, I guess I should get the stupid **

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Even though I would die happy if I dd.**

* * *

Luce stood up from her spot and moved to put in the second movie _New Moon_.

"If anyone wants to leave they have to do it now. Once the movie starts you aren't allowed to leave." She said, holding up the movie.

"I'm good," Surprisingly it was Hibari who said it. He was sitting up, but still taking up the whole couch, with Chrome still laying on him.

There was a chorus of 'ditto's' from just about everyone else. Fran was the only one who left, but then came back with more cotton candy.

"Technically all of you are breaking rule one…" Mammon said, noticing that just about everyone was in some way touching someone they shouldn't.

"Give them a break Mammon," Luce said, popping in the DVD and sitting back down comfortably.

"Whatever." Mammon said as the movie started.

During the middle of the movie Enma, who was in the far corner being depressed just walked out,

"I'm surprised he was the only one who left…" Luce said. She had thought that by now more people would have left, including Reborn.

"He's just jealous he doesn't have anyone to cuddle up too." Reborn told her, smirking.

At one point there was a three way tug of war going on with one Chrome Dokuro.

Fran, who wanted someone to snuggle, had gotten up and had tried to grab Chrome without Hibari noticing. Hibari fought, causing Mukuro to fight also; which caused everyone to turn from the movie to see Hibari pulling Chrome towards him with his arms around her waist, Mukuro pulling at one of her arms to come to him, and Fran pulling at the other hand to get her over to him.

The winner (Surprisingly,): Fran.

"Please tell me someone got that on camera." Reborn said once it was over. He clapped once for the kid because even he had to admit it took guts to fight with both Mukuro and the Demon Skylark over the only person the two were protective of and actually win!

"I did!" Mammon sang; making sure the video was saved on her phone.

"Stupid frog," Mukuro and Hibari growled, glaring at Fran; who was tucked into Chrome's chest.

Fran sniggered; for once he had won and he had won the one thing that wouldn't get destroyed by the two.

The next person to leave was G, who just couldn't stand the pathetic love story anymore.

Daemon on the other hand was crying into Giotto's shoulder the whole movie. "It's just so sad!" He sobbed.

"There, there Daemon; its okay…" Giotto said, patting the man on the back. He stood up, placing the still crying Daemon in front of Usetsu Basra, walked over to Luce, bowed respectively, and then left.

"THIS IS BORING TO THE EXTREME!" Yelled Knuckles and Ryohei, before Knuckles left though he turned to all of them, "I WILL PRAY FOR YOU ALL TO SURVIVE THIS HORRIBLE ACTING,"

"Mammon, please tell me you got that!" Reborn said, laughing. He wanted recording of this also.

"Yes, I did." She said.

"Not all of the actors are horrible…" Tsuna said quietly.

"Yes they are." Hibari growled, angry that the stupid frog was cuddled up with _his _Chrome.

"Why are you still here anyway?" Lal asked; she had expected him to leave before the trailers even started on the last movie.

"Why are you still here? I thought the all mighty Lal Mirch wouldn't be able to stand the stupid love story." Hibari resorted to the woman. "Or do you just want an excuse to sit in that blonde idiots lap?" He asked; raising an eyebrow as a collective 'ooooooh' went around.

"Shut up! I want to win and this is the only way to make sure I don't just up and leave!" Lal stated, blushing deeply as she felt Colonnello's arms tighten around her.

"Sure it is; kora." Colonnello said; putting his chin on Lal's shoulder and winking at Reborn; who gave him thumbs up.

"Stop arguing and watch the movie or you all lose!" Luce snapped.

They all quieted down immediately.

* * *

**Sam: Yay, I finished! Sorry it took me so long to write this; I was working on other things that to me were more interesting at the moment.**

**Remember Read and Review; if you don't like it don't read it and don't review.**

**Peace, love, tranquility, and Guns (don't forget Cotton Candy~)**

**Psst, hey guess what!**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

**Always watching!**

**Ninetailsgirl94: Eh so sorry about not updating, I've been slightly busy, I had eye surgery Monday and I'm glad to say that I can now see perfectly in my right eye XD.  
**

**So for the wait you get two chapters~  
**


	11. Chapter 10

**Reborn: Ciaossu, welcome to chapter ten, here we are taking over the Authors notes!**

**Colonnello: that's right, Kora! Nikki says she apologizes for the wait, but they have been busy with sleeping… and other stuff. Kora! If Lal was here she would call the girls lazy**

**Reborn: Right, now then let's get this shot on the road!**

**Colonnello: KORA!**

**Reborn and Colonnello Disclaimer: Ninetails and Sam do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! KORA!**

* * *

As the third movie rolled around almost all the guys had fled from the room, Hibari had been close to fleeing if it wasn't for the fact he saw Fran snuggling with Chrome that made him stay. Mukuro on the other hand couldn't handle it as he had left, Reborn, Colonnello, and Lal fled from the room.

Fran was forced out of the room because of Mukuro. Which allowed Chrome to snuggle with Hibari, the Skylark ended up carrying Chrome out of the room when she passed out, and Tsuna ran with Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Basil,

As more and more left it was only down to Belphegor and Fon. Mammon stayed in Bel's lap, no matter how badly the prince wanted to leave, she found a way to keep him there. Fon yawning stood and bowed to Luce then left.

"BELPHEGOR IS THE WINNER!" Luce screamed "aww we didn't even make it to _Breaking Dawn._"

"Play it!" Bel said; Luce looked at Bel, with wide blue eyes. "I sat through the first three… I can do this." He sure did have guts. Mammon kissed Bel and patted his head.

"There, there prince, you don't have to suffer anymore."

Bel looked at Mammon, "then the prince is going to punish you now." With that Luce and the rest of the females were kicked out of the theater room, locking the door. Luce laughed as she went down stairs.

"All right the next event, a drinking contest!" Xanxus was there in a heartbeat.

Luce got the best alcoholic drinks that she brought and started to pour them, one at one. They were all shocked when Hibari had grabbed a cup, not realizing it was alcoholic and drunk it. He was drunk within seconds.

Mukuro soon joined him, Mukuro was dressed like a pineapple and he was dancing like an idiot.

Reborn and Colonnello also managed to get drunk after an even forty cups. Lal and Luce were shouting as the two to chug the whole time. "O-o-okay, Colonnello, I got an Effing awesome idea!"

"W-w-what Kora is Kora it Kora Reborn, Kora?" Colonnello asked as he wobbled around.

"Y-y-you go across the room, and, and" Reborn started, he then pulled Colonnello closer and whispered something in his ear. Colonnello smiled as he went to the other side of the room. Reborn then went over to Xanxus and whispered something to him. Xanxus nodded as Reborn went back to his spot. "We will now act out our favorite scene from an anime called… Eater Soul." Reborn explained.

"Ready, Kora?" Reborn nodded.

"OH COLONNELLO!" Reborn started to run to reborn, Fran realized what was going on and changed the back ground to a pink moe like back ground with sparkles.

"OH REBORN! KORA!"

"OH COLONNELLO!"

"OH REBORN! KORA!"

"OH COLONNELLO!"

"OH REBORN! KORA!"

They ran in slow motion, and it scared Tsuna, very much. Lal was having the time of her life as she laughed at the idiots, a little drunk. Luce cheered when the two hugged like they hadn't seen each other in forever. Xanxus shot the both of them.

"Oops, sorry, my fingers slipped." Xanxus said as he put his guns away and returned to his drinking.

"I can proudly say that I got that on video!" Luce screamed, blackmail time!

"You so need to send that to me!" Lal said, holding her gut as she laughed. She was going to hold this against Colonnello for the rest of his pathetic life.

"You two are going to kill those two one day." Tsuna told them.

"Be lucky we aren't like Varia, we'd be a lot worse." Luce said, Tsuna wasn't sure where the cup of coffee came from, but Luce always seemed to have a drink, he bet if she went to the restroom a lot.

They ended up going back to the drinking game, Xanxus won, which was a no brainer, they wonder how he didn't lose any brain cells with all this drinking… they thought it was best not to question it… Tsuna found himself not questioning a lot of stuff lately. In fear of his early death he went to Kyoko who held a smile as she talked with Tsuna, Ryohei had made sure Kyoko didn't have any drinks.

He was a perfect over protective brother. He smiled as he went on fighting with Lussuria for training. Even if it was a sleep over, he never passed up a fight. Of course they were both bitten to death for being loud.

Chrome watched in silence as Hibari returned, she smiled as Hibari sat beside her and pulled her towards him, her face was red like a tomato. Hibari grinned at that as they watched the others act like idiots.

"All right, all right settle down, settle down, it's karaoke time!" Luce scared, they weren't sure if they should be scared or not, "who wants to go first?"

Reborn was by Luce's side in a heartbeat, Colonnello slumped over his shoulder singing into an empty beer bottle "I'll go first love!" Reborn said in his drunk manner. Luce smiled, "I want to sing," he leaned down and whispered it into Luce's ear. She smiled as she hit play. They weren't sure how the microphone had ended up in the room… okay were there were a lot of microphones in the room.

"Sky Arcobaleno, where the hell did you get all of these?"

"Ebay," Mukuro frowned as he watched Reborn set Colonnello down, and took the mink. He started to snap.

"_Ciao! Ciao! Ciao Ciao Ciao! _

_Ciao! Ciao! Ciao Ciao Ciao! _

_Ciao! Ciao! Ciao Ciao Ciao! _

"_Cosplay Party Everyday!" _

_Ciao! Ciao! Ciao Ciao Ciao! _

_Ciao! Ciao! Ciao Ciao Ciao! _

_Ciao! Ciao! Ciao Ciao Ciao! _

"_Ciaossu!" _

_My disguise is the world's number one _

_Other than Tsuna, no one realizes it _

_My secret's repertory _

_Today, I'm going to reveal them all _

_Once I was a genius mathematician _

_That was named _

_There is no impossibility for me _

_Phantom genius _

_Once I also turned into a hunter _

_I'm not a gunman until you mention it _

_Once I turned into a famous detective _

_I was Holmes. Tsuna was Watson _

_Once I turned into a fortune teller _

"_I'm seeing your fortune." _

_Once I also turned into a ghost _

"_BABU" _

_(Ciao Ciao Ciao!) _

_Cosplay Party Everyday! _

_(Everyday!) _

_Cosplay Party Yeah! _

_I am the world's greatest artist of disguise _

_(Ciao Ciao Ciao!) _

_Cosplay Party Everyday! _

_(Everyday!) _

_Cosplay Party Yeah! _

_I am the hitman who loves disguise _

_the most in the world _

_Once I was a Muay Thai master _

_I turned into Master PaoPao _

_I came as Ryohei's master, _

_but I also liked it "PAO~N" _

_Once I was a rolling chestnut _

_Not a sea urchin; it was a chestnut _

_If you hit my thorn, you will be really hurt _

_Fall's camouflage _

_Once I was a Russian Cossack _

"_CHA CHA CHA CHA CHA " _

_Once I also turned into a sculpture _

"_Renaissance" _

_Once I was Reboyama _

_Once I was a potted-tree _

_Once I was an Oden's shop _

_Once I was a girl manager _

_A chocolate! A mole! A ninja! A father! _

_A catfish! A vase! Sphinx! _

_(Ciao Ciao Ciao!) _

_Cosplay Party Everyday! _

_(Everyday!) _

_Cosplay Party Yeah! _

_I am the world's greatest artist of disguise _

_(Ciao Ciao Ciao!) _

_Cosplay Party Everyday! _

_(Everyday!) _

_Cosplay Party Yeah! _

_I am the hitman who loves disguise _

_the most in the world _

_(Ciao Ciao Ciao!) _

_Cosplay Party Everyday! _

_(Everyday!) _

_Cosplay Party Yeah! _

_I am the world's greatest artist of disguise _

_(Ciao Ciao Ciao!) _

_Cosplay Party Everyday! _

_(Everyday!) _

_Cosplay Party Yeah! _

_I am the hitman who loves disguise _

_the most in the world _

_Ciao! Ciao! Ciao Ciao Ciao! _

_Ciao! Ciao! Ciao Ciao Ciao! _

_Ciao! Ciao! Ciao Ciao Ciao! _

'_Ciaossu!'"_

Luce smiled as she clapped for Reborn, cheering for his wonderful singing.

"How was he able to use his infant voice?" Tsuna asked… he seemed to be the only one to actually understand the lyrics to the song unlike the others.

"Reborn-San that was amazing!" Gokudera said as he clapped.

* * *

**Ninetailsgirl94: *has Reborn and Colonnello tied up* Reborn and Colonnello for sell? Who wants them?**

**Mammon: *glared* you better sell them for a high price.**

**Ninetails: *nods*… oh heeeeey look it's the reader! So sorry, It's one A.M. and I didn't feel like typing any more of this. So next chapter will be the last chapter since my sis and I can't think of anything else... that and we are sort of bored with this story now.**

**Yes, we got that Reborn and Colonnello scene from Souleater so we do not own that! We just found a drunk Colonnello and Reborn to be funny. Don't ya love Xanxus for being kind enough to act the scene out with them?**

**Anyways, please R&R!**

**Peace, love, tranquility, guns (and Cotton Candy~) as well as always watching.**

**Hey! If you haven't checked it out yet, you should go check out Sam's story The New Neighbor, it's funny, and it's a LalColo story! I give it ten stars XD. **

**The New Neighbors: : / / w w w . fan fiction s / / 1 / The _ New _ Neighbor.  
**

**Just take out the spaces. I promise it's a really good story. I loved reading over her shoulder as she wrote it. I laughed a lot.  
**


End file.
